In recent years, flags and banners have become a very fashionable form of decorating homes, offices, retail stores, and other buildings. As a result, a need has evolved for a mounting bracket which is both decorative and easily adapted for supporting a variety of hanging decor, in a variety of positions. The prior art discloses flag or banner pole mounting brackets which are generally comprised of a weighted base or pipe with a single flag pole receptor designed for displaying the flag or banner in a fixed position. Such brackets lack both an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and lack versatility. Some adjustable brackets have been designed but they are generally cumbersome or lacking in sufficient strength to support the standard flag pole shaft.
Additionally, hanging windsocks have similarly enjoyed recent popularity. Windsocks, however, tend to hang from smaller poles than do flags. Accordingly, typical flag pole brackets are often unsuitable for such windsocks.